Dear diary
by StayStrongLikeDemi
Summary: "Who is he?" Hurt suddenly replaced the happiness in his eyes. "You don't remember me?" he asked. "Sorry but...no" * * * * * * * * * Jack and Avery were perfect for each other...an accident will seperate them...will they ever be together again? Will their love survive this accident? Only time can help...Rated T just in case...Jack/OC maybe Kim/Jerry...I don't know...
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had while I was at camp...I insipired it from two movies...****_The Vow _****and ****_The notebook..._****please if you find too many similarities review and tell me so I can fix it...**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kickin 'it...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I woke up with the sound of two voices talking...my body is aching...my head is hurting...I want to open my eyes but the eyelids feel so heavy...

"How long will she stay like this?"a really familiar voice asked.

"The doctors said that she'll wake up soon enough"the other voice answered.

Wake up? Wake up from what? What are they talking about? Where am I? I tried to move but the pain was unbereable...Why am I in pain? Too many questions...my head is killing me...I heard someone crying...my mum? Why is she crying?

I wanted to move...to calm her down...but all I managed to do was just a small flinch...at my fingers...

"I think she moved"the second voice said. YES...YES I DID!

"Are you sure Jack?"

"I'm sure"

_Jack?_ Why do I feel weird at the sound of this name? More important...who is he? I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't...it took too much energy...

"I'll call the doctor"

_You have to try harder! _ I ordered myself...so I did...and after a couple of minutes which felt like hours I managed to open my eyes...well...not completely...a really bright light was making my eyes tear and blur my vision...

"Mum"I whispered with a really hoarse voice. I felt my mother's hands cupping mine...

"I'm here sweety...calm down...everything's going to be fine"

"What are you talking about? Where am I?" _What's my name?_

"You don't remember?"

"No...I don't...I don't remember my name...What's happening?"

My mum looked worried at my dad and that's when a much younger man came in the room with a doctor at his side. When his eyes landed on mine a felt a weird feeling at my stomach...but why? I don't even know him. His eyes were full of happiness and I just couldn't help the question that left my mouth...

"Who is he?" Hurt suddenly replaced the happiness in his eyes.

"You don't remember me?" he asked.

"Sorry but...no" I turned my attention back to my mum.

"What's going on?" Instead of my mother though talked the doctor.

"Can you tell me your age?"

"Um...uh...17...I think...I'm not sure" My parents looked at me weirdly.

"Your name?"

"Um..." I tried to remember...I tried really hard but nothing came as a good answer.

"I don't know"

The doctor looked at my parents...

"Do you remember them?"

"Yes...they're my parents"

"How about their names?"

"I-I don't remember"

"I don't think it's something too serious...it's memory loss...in order to restore everything she has forgotten you should talk to her...fill anything she has forgotten...you can leave in two days...now excuse me I have to leave"

I looked at my parents and the minute the doctor left the room I felt tears in my eyes.

"Memory loss? What happened?"

My mum came forward and sat at the edge of my bed. "Sweety...you've been at a car accident...you were driving...you're 21...not 17 and you're name is Avery Jones"

"Yeah...right...I wish I was 21...but I'm 17" I stated. Then the man-whose name is Jack and apparently he is a friend of mine-walked closer and showed me one picture on his phone. It was me...smiling while I was blowing candles over a cake...two candles at a shape of the numbers '2' and '1'.

I looked at him and gave him the phone."Last week you turned 21...later that night we had a fight and you left...and next time I saw you...you were on this bed...next morning of your birthday"

I was completely socked...I haven't graduated yet...I...this can't be true...I started panicking and I heard the stupid machine that indicated my heart beat going faster and faster every minute. A nurse came in the room and said that all of them should leave me alone to rest...so soon enough I was alone in a hospital room...trying to fall asleep...after two hours of tossing and turning on my bed I finally managed to fall asleep...

* * *

Two days passed...I'm now standing at my room...It seems the same to me...with a few things missing...like my laptop and lots of my clothes...mum says it's because I left the house when I turned 18...I'm going to stay with them and after a couple of months I'm going to visit my real house...I looked through my stuff just in case I found something that would help me remember...

I looked through some drawers and on my desk but everything seemed familiar...I opened one last drawer and I found a light blue notebook that had some letters drawed in every colour that said 'Avery's diary' and below that 'Stay away'. I smiled as I remembered this diary...I also remember that I stoped writting at it after I moved out...I don't remember moving out...just the fact that I stopped writting at it. I flipped through the pages until I found the first blank page. I took a pencil and draw a line across the page...after that I wrote in big capital letters the phrase "AFTER THE ACCIDENT".

I flipped that page and wrote on the next one...

_Dear diary,_

_I've been told that my name is Avery Jones. I had a car accident the night of my 21st birthday and I have absolutely no memory of the years after I turned 17. I'm staying again with my parents even though they told me that I have an apartment..._

_I don't know why I feel like everything is fine when everyone is telling me that I have memory loss...Mum was talking with Jack...I wasn't supposed to hear anything but I did. She told him to give me some time...to remember him...I just can't...He agreed and left the hospital and I haven't seen him since then...I think that me and him were really good friends...maybe if I spent some time with him I might remember him...So here's what I'll do. I'll read the diary and I'm going to do anything I can in order to get my memory back...In order to restore these 4 years..._

I closed the diary and hide it behind the painting above my bed...maybe this is childish...but I feel like I'm a teenager...not a adult...

I took the cellphone my mum said was mine and searched my contacts...soon enough I found his name and I pressed the call button. I waited for a while until he picked up.

"Hey...Av...you okay?"

"Yeah...um...I don't remember yet but something tells me that we were close and maybe you can help?"

"We were...of course I'll help"

"Great...How about tom.?"I asked.

"I'll pick you up at 7. Coffee?"

"Sure. The house is-"

"I know"

"Oh...okay then. I'll see you tom. Bye"

"Bye"

Is that excitment? Am I into him? Oh my god...Where we a thing?

*****so end of first chapter...hope you like...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I woke up the next morning in a very good mood...the sun was shining and I was going to go to school to see my friends...

Wait...something's wrong...Focus Avery, you're not 17 you're 21! Keep that in your head! On the other hand I might remember something today because Jack is going to help me...

I got off the bed and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. My mum was making breakfast as I sat down.

"Did I drink coffee?" I asked...Oh wait, what a stupid question...I did. "Okay don't answer that" I quickly added.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you...I'm going out for coffee with Jack at seven"

"That's great!" my mum said as hope filled her eyes.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"How close me and Jack were?"

"Really close...he's a good kid...you met him a couple of months after you turned 17"

"Then why I have no memory of him?"

"I don't know sweety"

I turned my attention to a plate filled with pancakes right in front of me. After I ate I went back in my room and tried to find something to wear...before we came here my mum stopped by my apartment and took all my clothes.

The problem is that I don't know what to wear...they are all so per-fect. I can finally wear anything I want! I didn't want to freak out someone so I dressed in some simple discoloured jean shorts and a pink tank top. Okay I have such great clothes and I still got dressed like a 17 year old. I quickly took off these clothes and put on a black jeans with a pair of high heel ankle boots...I wore a white shirt with a long necklase that ended at an infinity shape. Now that's better...

I walked downstairs again and sat in the living room...and I'm getting bored...

"Mum I'm going out for a walk"

"Don't be late!" I heard my mother say before I closed the door behind me.

It was nice...walking at my neighbourhood...I saw some of our neighbors...or maybe I should say my former neighbors...I passed my school and a really big wave of sadness hit me...sadness because I have no memory of my senior year...the last year...the best year of my life...the last year I'm considered a teen and not an adult...and I can't remember it...

I walked back home with tears forming in my eyes...I ran up into my room and burried my head on my pillow as I started crying...my mum came in the room but I just told her to leave...I don't know why I'm so sad or why a building made me feel like this but all I wanted to do is just sit on my bed and cry...just that...

After twenty minutes I heard a knock on the door and before I could even manage to answer someone opened the door and slowly approached me.

"Whoever you are...just leave me alone"

"What happened?" I heard Jack's calm voice asking me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat on my bed so I can face him.

"Your mother called...Can I?"he asked while pointing at my bed. I nodded. He walked closer and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing"

"You never cried for no reason"

"Fine! I'm just sad because I don't remember my senior year"

"That's it?"

I just nodded...what does he mean by 'that's it?'

"I can help you remember...I was there you know...your diary can help too...if I find it..."

"You can help? That's great"I said with any sadness inside me being gone in seconds.

"Oh...I already found the diary"

"That's great"Jack said.

"Um...promise me you won't read some pages though...I don't want you to freak out"

"Okay..."

"Alright...here's what we're going to do...I'm going to talk to you about the first day we met"

"Okay"I said with a smile on my lips.

"It was my first day at my new school...and I was lost...I bumped on you and you told me that I'm a blind idiot" Jack said and I laughed.

"I really said that?"

"Yeah you did...you showed me the right way to my class and left whispering that you can't stand boys...a couple of months later I found out that you had broken up with a boy and that's why you were mad..."

"I'm sorry I called you a blind idiot"

"You've already apologised...let's just cancel coffee for an other day. Okay?"

"Okay."I said and he got up. He walked towards the painting I had hidden my diary and he started showing me some certain pages.

"Read the diary except these pages...promise?"

"I promise"

"Great"he said and he smiled at me.

"Can I call you if I want to ask you something?"

"Anytime"

"How did you know that I hide my diary behind this painting?"

"You told me."

"Jack...thanks"I said as Jack closed the door behind him. I took the diary on my hands and opened it on the first page...

_Monday 12 of September 2009_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was a hard day...I broke up with Daniel because all he wanted was to get into my pants...such an ass...I also fell on an idiot...well he fell on me...I don't even know his name but I'm sure he was an idiot...Kim came back from her summer holiday...she lost some days this year...actually every year her vacation lasts more and more...I wish I was still in a holiday mood...unlikely for me I'm not...  
I just turned 17 and instead of living what I've seen in movies my life is totally boring...At least as I said before Kim is back...everything is better if you're with your bff!_

I did call him an idiot...Kim? I remember her...she was my best friend...I wonder if she still is...I guess I'll ask Jack...I put on my pj's and stayed in my room the rest of the night. Before I fell asleep I sent a text to Jack.

'Goodnight and thank you for today...' Not a long time later there was a new text at my cell.

'Goodnight to you too' it said. I don't know why but I felt happiness running in my body and letting me sleep into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Next morning I woke up in a much happier mood than yesterday...I quickly got dressed and asked Jack if he had time for that coffee...he said okay and that he would pick me up at 10.

I ate my breakfast and brushed my teeth and before I even knew it, it was already 10. The bell rang and Jack was standing at the door...I greeted him and then we left.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"Come on...tell me"

"It was your favourite coffee house...maybe it'll help"

"That's great! an you'll talk to me about senior year and then college...I did go to college right?"

"You did...and yes I'll talk to you about senior year and college"Jack said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's almost like the accident never happened...it's like you're back...right now this is how it feels"

I just smiled at him and followed him until we reached a small brown building...we walked in and the air was smelling like fresh cut coffee...I remember that place...I remember coming here with Kim at Saturdays...I remember doing research for school homework when our internet coonnection wasn't fast enough...

I remember sitting at the last booth...

...with...

...Jack...

*****tell me what you think...!**


	3. Chapter 3 Important!

**important!**

**I decided to put Dear diary on-hold so I can finish my other story Crows first! I'm not saying that I'm stopping just pausing! Crows has something like 10 chapters...max! so be patient and I promise that soon enough this story will continue!**


	4. Chapter 3

**It's been a while... Crows are over. :'( but now I can continue this story... Something important! Because I'm a freshman at high school, I'm not going to be able to upload everyday. So I thought that I will upload every Saturday. If the teachers are on strike or we have a day off or something like that I will upload more regularly but only if I have time. I need to focus on school because these last three years of school are the most important and I must pay attention...even though I don't want to! ;) **

**Anyways...enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hey...I remember this place!"

"You do?"

I nodded. "I remember coming here with Kim and...you"

He smiled."We did. We used to come here twice a week, it was your favorite" He said as we both sat at the last booth.

"Why?"

"Why it was your favorite?" I nodded.

"Um...you always said that you met the best people here"

"Like?"

"Um...you met Kim here...and since then you were always together...you also met Hunter here...he is a close friend of both of us...and me" he said smiling. I frowed.

"I thought we met at school"

"Well yeah...but you always said that it didn't count because you didn't even give me a chance to talk to you."

"Oh okay. Um...I have some questions"

"Shoot"he said. I waited for a while because the waitress came. After she took our order she smiled to both of us and left promising our order wouldn't take long.

"Am I still friends with Kim?"

"Yeah, of course. She is in a trip with Jerry and they don't really know that you were in an accident...they want to visit all the globe so they started already...no cellphones"

"Alright...Jerry is a crazy latino guy right?"

He laughed and I couldn't help the tinkling sensation at all my spine."Yup that's him!"

_Should I ask him?_

"I can ask you anything right?" he nodded. I bit my lower lip as hesitation filled me.

"Hey...you can ask me anything"he said as he took my hand in his. Just then the waitress came and left our order she smiled once more before she left.

"Tell me"he said softly.

"Okay...um...were we...um...you know...a couple?"

"Um...what makes you think that?"

"I always have this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach when you touch me and...I feel like I don't have any memory loss when I'm with you."

He looked straight into my eyes and sighed."I guess I should be happy you remembered so quickly...but you have to understand that I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want to freak you out."

"We were a couple since the middle of senior year."

"Since? We were still-I mean we still are?"

"Yeah..."

"Go on"I said as I placed my hand on his.

"I'm not gonna lie Av, it wasn't love from first sight from neither of us. You're staying with your parents because we thought it would be better if you wouldn't be forced to live with someone you didn't know...me"

"We live together?"

"A year now..."

"Tell me...everything about our relationship"I said with curiosity filling me.

"Um...we broke up for a time period...it was a really stupid reason...a misunderstanding...and after four months we were back together...I was the first one to tell you that I loved you...you were kinda freaked out but after a couple of days you said you loved me too...we were 19 then..."

I smiled. Seems nice. Our relationship..."Would you mind If I tell you that I want to come back?"

"Come back where?"

"To...our apartment?"

"I don't think you're ready for this Avery..."

"Please?"I begged.

"No don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Don't beg." he said as he leaned back at his chair. I smiled.

"Please? Come on! Do it for me? Let me come back? Plz, plz plz plz PLZ!"

"Okay, okay...we'll go get your stuff later"

"Yay"I said and gave him a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure sweety?"

"Mum I'm sure! He already helped me remember a lot of things and I don't want to stay like this forever!"

"Okay, everything you want"

"I want to go with Jack...Besides he is a really big part-If not the biggest part- of my life. He knows me better than I do!"

"Alright"my mum said as she gave me a warm hug. There was a knock on the door and Jack walked in.

"Let me take that"he said pointing at my laggage.

"Avery, you're sure?" he asked me. I nodded smiling at him.

"Alright then"he said as we both walked down the stairs. We got into his car and he started the egine.

"Is is far?"

"Not that much"

"Do you work tom.?"

"Sadly...yes" I pouted.

"What do you do? For a living?"

"I'm a photographer"

"wow...What am I doing?"

"You are a music teacher...you almost know how to play every musical instrument I know...yet you always find a knew one to practise"

"So obsessed with music..."I mumbled.

"It was your passion...we even have a piano in our apartment"he said and I couldn't help but smile when he said 'we' and 'our'. Before I even knew it we were at our apartment and Jack opened my door for me.

"Thank you" I said as my cheeks turned into a light pink color. Jack unlocked the door and I walked inside our apartment...well more of a penthouse...The place was huge! In front of me was a huge living room with the biggest grey couch I have ever seen. I walked further in into a hallway and passed a bedroom with a king sized bed and then a kitchen and right after that was the biggest bathroom but what I wanted to see was what room was at the end of the hallway. I looked behind me and saw Jack looking at me with a smile as he motioned for me to walk further. So I did and passed the door...In front of me was a music room... a black piano was in the center of the room as a violin was hunging from the was and four guitars where placed side by side at the exact opposite wall...

"All these are mine?"

"Yes...but your favourite is the piano" Jack said still smiling.

"Can I try?"

"They're all yours...Of course you can" I smiled and walked towards the piano.

"What if I do something wrong?" I asked as a wave of hesitation and fear filled me. Jack came and sat next to me.

"So what if you do something wrong? You always said that there isn't a single person on this planet that can play a musical instrument without making a mistake. Besides...everybody makes mistakes. Just try" I nodded as I placed my hands up on the piano keys. Even though I didn't know what I was doing exactly...I mean yeah okay I was playing piano at High school too but...these notes and this particular song was really advanced...so despite that I was playing the piano...my piano...

"See...you did it" Jack said when I finished.

"Yay" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Ooops, sorry" I murmured as I quickly pulled away.

"That's okay...what do you want to do now?" Jack asked.

"I want to know more..."I said as I smiled and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"About what?"he asked smiling from the blush on my cheeks.

"...Us..."

"Like what exactly?"

"How did we started dating? Did I ask you or did you? When was it?"

"I told you it was through senior year and we were both at Kim's party...We were playing spin the bottle and Jerry dared you to run down the street naked while singing 'Who you are' and you said no. So you had to kiss someone...Jerry knew that I liked you and aparently Kim had told him that you liked me too so he said that you had to kiss me. Before I could even glare at him you were kissing me...don't think that I didn't like it...I was just surprised that you actually did it." he paused for a little while as he smiled and then continued. "After the game I asked you out in date...and the rest you know" he finished as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems nice...our relatioship" I said my previous thought aloud.

"It was...it still is!"

"Come on! There is an other place I want to show you!" Jack said as he tended me his hand.

"Okay" I said as I slipped my hand into his and let him take me to wherever he wanted...

**_***_So pretty much what I've said before! (Couldn't wait till tommorow! XD !)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back...sorry for the wait!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Wait...where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"Alright" I mumbled and followed him outside silently. Wr go inside the car and drove back to my old neighbourhood.

"What are we doing here?" I asked when he died the engine.

"I told you...You'll see!" he said with a stunning smile. We got off the car and he took my hand into his right before he led the way inside a mall.

"Are we going shopping?" I asked confused.

"No...don't be silly" After five minutes walk we were in the mall's courtyard and Jack was walking towards a building with green letters outside that said : "Bobby Wassabi". When we walked inside there was a class and their sensei was trying to teach them a move. When he saw Jack he smiled and walked towards us.

"Hey you two! How is the romance going?" he asked and for some unknonw reason I blushed like crazy. Jack chuckled and answered to the man but I wasn't paying attention. "Hi rudy" I said as memories flooded me when I looked around me. I remember when I joined this dojo because Jack and Kim kept asking me too. I sucked at karate but it was fun hanging out here with all of my friends. I remember everything we passed together at senior year and I remeber Rudy bragging to an other sensei about Jack because he was so good at karate...Wait...Who's Rudy? I looked at Jack with a puzzled expression while he was smiling.

"Quick question...Who's Rudy?"

"I am" the man said.

"Oh right! Our sensei"

"You remembered"Jack stated happily.

"I did didn't I?"

"Come in further! Kids I'd like you to meet two former students of mine, Jack and Avery"

"Hi" me and Jack said in one voice and I blushed...god I do that a lot lately...I looked at the kids...They seemed to be around the afe of 15...five kids...completely different from each other. There were three boys and two girls...One girl had reddish hair while the other was brunnete and they were both really slim. One of the boys had black hair and looked like the most experienced in there, the other boy was black and really skinny and there was the last boy who had dirty blonde hair...and like I said they didn't seem to have anything in common...

"They're like...us" I said.

"Yeah they look like us" Jack agreed. The boy with the black hair walked a little forward.

"Are you Jack...Brewer?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" Jack said but it sounded like a question. They were all silent for a while and then chaos happened. All I could hear was 'Oh my god' and 'It can't be true' as well an 'It's him! Look!' as they all walked closer to Jack. Jack started answering their questions and I couldn't help but smile at how nice he was around kids...

_He's so perfect...!_

* * *

We were back to our apartment and we were eating what me and Jack cooked together...It was awful...barely eating...but I didn't mind...we were going to watch my favourite movie...he said that I liked watching Step up:1 all the time.

"I think we should order some pizza" Jack said smiling as he put down his food.

"No it's good" I lied.

"It's disgusting"

"Yeah I'm gonna puke" I said as I put down my plate.**(Vampire Diaries 4x01 Lol...I loved that scene)**

"Alright I'll order"

* * *

Pizza came...the delivery guy told me he was happy to see I was okay...he said I teached his dayghter how to play the guitar...Anyway...we sat and I pressed the play botton and the movie started...

...

...

...

Nora is such an amazing dancer...I think I can watch her dance for days...now Nora and Tayler left the club and walked outside...Oh my god he is going to kiss her...At that thought my head snapped towards Jack's direction...

"You're bored" I stated.

"I'm thinking"he said back.

"What are you thinking?"

"It doesn't matter...you're missing it." he said and pointed the TV.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You said you'll help me right?"

"Anything you want" he whispered. I nibbled on my bottom lip as I thought about it for a while...

"Avery what do you want?" he asked when I didn't answer. _You _I thought.

"Kiss me" I whispered as he looked surprised.

"No, no, no...not yet...it's too soon...I don't want to freak you out" he said and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Fine!" I said as I turned his head with my hand to look at me and crushed my lips on his. He kissed me back which surprised me completely since he said no...like five seconds ago...but right now it didn't matter. He grabbed my waist and brought me onto his lap as he continued kissing me and I couldn't help but feel that I was floating on the sky...

We were kissing for what seemed like forever when we pulled away. I think I melted when he stared straight into my eyes with so much want and love over taking him...Before a full minute passed he kissed me again...this time it wasn't rushed...it was slow and sweet...He slipped his one hand to my waist and the other one under my tigh as he lifted me easily and carried me to the bedroom... He laid me down still kissing me but then he simply pulled away and looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Nothing...Good night" he said as he kissed my forehead and left while taking the pillow next to mine. I touched my swallen lips and couldn't help the smile that formed there...I'm not freaked out at all...I'm happy...

*****Again...so sorry for the long wait...I'll start right now the next one and I promise it will be bigger and better... ;) I hope you like the scene...;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I promise...This one is better...**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Next morning I wake up and found a note on the kitcken table...It was from Jack and it said:

_I left early for work.  
I'll be back at seven.  
I have a surprise fo you...  
Love,  
Jack._

I smiled again...I wonder what kind of surprise he was talking about. Suddenly the bell rang and I ran to the door to see who was it. A beautiful blonde girl was standing there waiting for me to open the door.

"Av, it's me...Kim"

"Wow...right" I mumbled to myself.

"Hi" I said happily as I opened the door.

"Oh. My. God! I'm so glad you're okay! Jack came and pick me and Jerry from the airport and I was so scared when he told me what happened. I freaked out and now you don't remember and that's awful" she said hugging me and holding me tightly that I thought I would explode!

"You can let go off me now" I said irritated...Okay that sounded hursh...

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"

"Yay! Evidence you're starting to remember" Kim said while clapping her hands. She walked in and I closed the door behind her...

"You're still in your pj's? Go get dressed! We're going out"

"Alright" I said as I ran to my room and peeked into my closet! The sun was shining outside and it was completely hot so I wore a white floral dress with my sandals and caught my hair in a french side plait. I added some light make up and walked out only to find Kim looking at a picture with a smile.

"What are you looking at?"

"Us...The gang from High school...I can't believe you guys kept this picture" she said. I looke at the picture...It was me Kkissing Jack's cheek as he was embracing me form my waist and Kim with Jerry smiling at the camera. Next to them were a skinny guy with red hair-Milton- and a girl around his arm...they were too smling at the camera.

"Okay...um...that's me and Jack, you and Jerry...That's Milton right?" I said and she nodded with a huge smiled plastered on her face. "That girl is his girlfriend right?" I asked as I pointed to Julie...Julie?

"Her name is Julie..."I mumbled..."I remember that day" I whispered.

"Eddie took the picture...and we were at a karnival...you and Jerry were on a second date and Jack had asked me to be his girlfreind the day before..."

"Avery you're sure you have memory loss?" Kim joked.

"I'm sure...?"I said. The moment these words left my mouth memories came rushing in my head...I remembered Prom and mine and Jack's first date, our first kiss...the first time we...a gasp left my mouth and I collapsed on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked concerned... I didn't answer though...In my mind I saw us graduating and I saw Kim saying to us that she'll travel around the globe with Jerry and lot's of birthday parties...the last one was mine...Kim was there...she said Happy birthday along with Jerry and then they left...Milton and Julie said that they wanted me and Jack to become their child's godparents...

"They day I woke up in the hospital Jack said that me and he had a fight...do you happen to know what was it?" Kim nodded.

"I think it's better if you remember it yourself..."

"I do" I said firmly. I do remember...so stupid...I was so stupid...

"Tell me" Kim said.

"No. We're leaving, you're driving" I stated.

"To where?"

"Jack's work...I have to fix this"

"No...Av, let it go...he needs some time after it too you know...it wasn't easy for him either..." she was right...How on earth could I say no to what he asked me? How could I deny something like that? How could I say no to his proposal? Of course he needed time...I messed up...I said to the love of my life that I don't want to merry him...

* * *

Kim decided that it was better if we didn't do anything so we stayed home and she invited me and Jack at Jerry's surprise party. I said okay and after an hour or so she left...

"God I'm so stupid!" I yelled to the empty house.

"How could I?" I mumbled to myself.

"He is all I ever wanted and I said no? Why? Because I'm a stupid scared weirdo...yeah that's right..." I said in anger.

"Are you okay Av?" I heard Jack asking me. When did he come home? I looked at the clock...wow..seven o'clock. Time passes by when you're talking all the time.

"Av?" Jack asked again as he put down his bag and came closer to me. How can he even stand me right now?

"Avery are you okay? I'm kinda freaking out here" he said as he captured me into his eyes like he did last night.

"I'm fine" I quickly rushed out. "Thanks for the surprise" I said and forced a smile.

"Okay what's going on?" Jack asked-well more demanded.

"Nothing...everything is fine" I said and gave him a better smile. He seemed relaxed a while as he looked calmly at me.

"Kim invited us to Jerry's surprise party...it's tonight...I told her that we'll be there...if that's okay with you..."I said rushing the end of the sentence. Jack had a puzzled expression but he quickly shook it off.

"No...I don't have a problem...just...let me take a shower first...are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah" I said. He went to our room and I heard the shower being turned on...I need something to occupie myself...I tried to find my earings...my favourite one and I was opening all drawers in the room...until...until I found a small red velvet box inside a drawer. I took the box in my hand and opened it as it revealed a ring that I've seen one time before...I looked at it trying to memorize every little detail...when...when I heard the bathroom door opening...I quickly took the ring and hid it in my bag as I placed the little box back to it's place...

"Are you ready?" he asked as he looked better than ever. I nodded my head and he gave me his hand... I quickly slipped mine into his and we both left our apartment...

* * *

Okay the party was good...I saw manny people I knew but I didn't talk to them because I'm suppossed to have memory loss...so I waited for them to come to me. I couldn't find Kim and I was kinda lonely so I tried to find Jack...

...but he was nowhere to be found...I started to worry but then I saw him ourside at the garden sitting at a bench and looking straight ahead of him. He had a beer on his hand and he seemed to think a lot about something. I simply walked to my bag and took the ring to my hand...This is it! I have to fix this!

I walked outside the house and to the garden my hands behind my back.

"Hey" I said and he looked at me. He smiled at me.

"Hi...what are you doing here?"

"You kinda dissappeared...can I?" I said pointing at the seat next to him on the benxh.

"Sure" he said and smiled at me. I sat next to him.

"What were you thinking?"

"What makes you think that I was thinking?"

"You were literally staring at nowhere..." I said and he let out a chuckle that made my heart skip a beat.

"I was thinking about you..." he said.

"About the accident?"

"Sort of...I'm just glad you're here...alive...I would never forgive myself...If...if you had died..."

"It wasn't your fault...I was driving"

"We had fought before...and I guess I pushed you to much...?" he said and I felt tears forming in my eyes...How could he blame this on himself? It was my fault I was stupid.

"It wasn't your fault" I stated.

"You don't know that" he said.

"Ofcourse I do" I said as one tear left my eye.

"Don't...don't cry" Jack said and wiped my tear.

"I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean what?" Jack asked calmly.

"To say no...I guess I freaked out..." I said and saw him the ring.

"You remember?" he asked surprised.

"Every single moment" I whispered. He looked at me...straight into my eyes.

"Since when?"

"This afternoon" I said and he closed the ring in his hand. He sighed and let his head fall back and rest on the back of the bench.

"Look Jack I-" I was going to explain, make things okay...but he cut me simply by asking me a question...

"Avery I need a serious answer...Do you love me? Like I do?"

"Yes...Ofcourse, more than anything" I said with no hesitation.

"That's all I wanted to hear" he said before he kissed me like I was going to disappear in front of his eyes. I kissed him back with the same passion but I wasn't finished yet...

"You didn't let me finish..."I said panting.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Yes" I simply whispered.

"Yes what?" he asked slightly smiling. I let out a small chuckle.

"Yes...I will marry you" I said as I took the ring and slipped it inside my finger. He smiled at me once more before we started kissing again...

*****Like I promised double uptade (Until she showed up & Dear diary) and this chapter is better than the previous one...Next chapter will be the last...**

**Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter...Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**_ONE MONTH LATER_**

"I love you" I whispered as he hold me in his arms.

"I love you too" he said back as he lightly kissed my lips.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I don't want to...Kim will kill me if I don't" he said lightly laughing. Just then there was a knck on the door and Kim said through the door...

"Come on! You're going to see it's other for the rest of your lives!" she said and I chuckled.

"I'll see you tom." he said and kissed me once more.

"I'll be the one in white" I mumbled.**(a/n: Disclaimer: I do not own this phrase. It's from twillight.)**

"I'll be waiting" he said smiling and opened the door.

"Finally" Kim said smiling.

"Bye Kimmy" Jack said on purpose 'cause he knows that it bugs her but she simply stick her tongue to him.

"So are you excited?" Kim asked me when Jack left.

"I am...but I'm also scared...does that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense" she said and hugged me.

"Can I tell you something? Like...really important?" I ask her as she nodds.

"I think...I think I might be pregnant" I said and Kim smiled widely.

"That's fantastic!" she said as she let a small chuckle.

"Does Jack know?"

"Not yet...I told you I'm not sure."

"Well then we have to make it sure" she said as she took my hand and we got into her car.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"To take you a pregnacy test" Kim said smiling.

"I'm so nervous right now" I said truthfully to her.

"You shouldn't be! Jack loves you, and you love him! What is better to a baby than that?" Kim asked making me smile.

"Thanks" I said when we arrived to the closest pharmacy...

* * *

When we were back to mine and Jack's apartment I took the test and went back to the bathroom...

* * *

"And now we're waiting" I whispered as Kim hugged me tightly.

"Are you excited or scared?" Kim asked me. I thought about it for a while...there's not actually consideration over it.

"Excited" I said and looked at her smiling.

"Then let's find out"

I walked inside the bathroom and took the test on my hands as a smile overtook my lips...

* * *

"Wake up"

"Go away! I want to sleep" I murmured.

"Sweetheart is the wedding" I heard my mum say. My eyes shot open and I quickly got up. Once I was one up I felt extremely dizzy but my mum quickly caught my arm and kept me up.

"Thank you" I whispered and she smiled.

"I can't believe you're getting married...your my baby..."

"Aww mum! I'll always be your baby" I said and she hugged me again.

"We have to be quick, let's go" Kim said as she and mum pushed me on a chair and they started working as some of my cousins and friends came to help too. I don't get it! How many people are needed to get ready one person? Apparently a lot.

After what seemed like an eternity my hair was done. Kim made a warefall haircut for me and I absolutely loved it. She helped me with the dress so my hair won't be ruined. I simply love the dress. It's simple. It's hanging loose on my shoulders exposing some of my back but still the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. I simply decided that I wanted that one the moment I saw it. Just when my make up was done dad walked in and smiled at me.

"You look gorgeous" he whispered when he hugged me carefully so he won't destroy anything because mum and Kim would kill him.

"Thanks dad" I said back smiling too.

"Let's go" he said and gave me his hand. I slipped mine in his and we both exited the house. No more Avery Jones...just Avery Brewer...

* * *

I waited patiently for the stupid music to start so I can finally go and see him again! I miss him already! I mean I just saw him last night and I miss him! How crazy is that? Dad held on my hand tight and when the time came he gave me a light sqeeze and we started walking...

...and I saw him...

...and he looks so...so...fucking great I can't believe it. He gave me one small smile and just then dad gave my hand to his...

"You look...breathtaking!" he said smiling. "Like always" he added and I heard some Aww's from our families.

"You do too" I said smiling as other aww's echoed in the place. And the priest started the ceremony...

* * *

"...you may now kiss the bride..." the priest said but before he could even finish his sentence Jack's lips were smashing mine in good way. I heard some clapping and I couldn't be more happy in my life.

" I love you" he said to me.

"I love you too" the words just flew out of my mouth with no hesitation.

* * *

After the party was done me and Jack went home to grab our stuff for the honeymoon...honestly...I can't wait till we finally are going to be alone.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly. Before I answered I started nibbling on my botton lip.

"That I want to be alone with you" I said and started nibbling on my lip again.

"Just...patience...For five more minutes we both have to be patient" he said smiling again as he took our suitcase on his one hand and took mine with his free one.

"It's not just that...I have to tell you something really important" I said as he let go of my hand and put the suitcase down.

"It's kinda late for second thoughts" he said smiling.

"Don't be silly" I said as I playfully slapped his arm.

"What is it?" he asked as he cupped my face with both of his hands. I placed a light kiss on his lips and smiled at him.

"We have company" I said as I saw both our parents standing at the door of our bedroom looking at us with huge smiles on.

"We came to say goodbye" Jack's mum said.

"Yeah sure" I said smiling and walked to the so I can hug them goodbye.

"See you next month" Jack said as we got into the car and took of towards the airport.

"So...where are we going?" I asked as curiosity filled me.

"Where do you want?" he asked smiling.

"Really? Anywhere?"

"Yup" he said glancing at me every now and then.

"Can we go to Italy? I love Italy" I said kinda blushing. He laughed and looked deeply in my eyes when we stopped at a red light.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked being obviously amused.

"I don't know" I muumbled.

* * *

"Have a nice flight" the flight attendant said smiling to Jack.

"Oh. My. God!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"She was totally checking you out" I said as jealousy took over me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No need to worry" he muttered as he slightly moved my head from my chin with his fingers and kissed me. It was slow and filled with passion and want that I glandly returned to him.

"There!" he said when he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. "Now everybody knows you're mine and I'm yours" he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he easily said.

"Do you want a family? I mean kids..." He turned his whole body towards me now completely looking straight into my eyes.

"What kind of a question is that? Ofcourse I do" he said and I smiled.

"Great!"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well...you know...it's that thing...and...um..." I sattered as a wave of fear crushed me. Why the hell am I afraid? He loves me! I do too! and he just told me that he want kids.

"I'm pregnant" I finally let out as his eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he asked surprised. I nodded.

...

...

...

And next thing I know his lips are back one mine kissing me with even more passion if that's even possible.

"I love you so much" he said through his kisses and I couldn't help but smile. So I guess the fact that I had a car accident- On my birthday!-turned out to be a good thing...I'm happy!

Completely and utterly happy!

_*******_**And BAM! It's over! An other story came to an end. I don't know about you but I felt that this story was so cheesy! Especially the last chapter! But you might say...cheesy is making you smile so I hope I made you smile.**

**So now on I'll be updating only Until she showed up!(ussu for abbrevation). Give it a try if you haven't yet! I have a lot of plans for this story!**

**BYE!**


End file.
